Somehow in The Same Place
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: Bassanova mendendang. Dua orang kasmaran. Pendatang baru terpesona. Cowok pirang itu membuat dia merona. Benih cinta kembali tertanam. Masih di tempat dengan suasana yang sama, Neji tersenyum. Somehow in the same place, love at first sight between them grows, eh! Ya, setelah dia dengan Itachi, kini Sasuke dengan... / a Pinot Noir sequel.


_**Somehow in the same place...**_

* * *

a Pinot Noir, sequel.

Word count: 2k+, without a/n.

—Makasih buat **Fujisaki Fuun **a.k.a **Chandra Prameswari** atas riview dari lo yang udah berhasil bikin gue ketawa enggak berhenti. _Crap_, gue setuju sama pendapat lo—

* * *

.

.

.

Sekelompok pemain musik, trio untuk lebih tepatnya (karena ada seorang vokalis perempuan, pemain _grand_ piano dan satu lagi memegang gitar klasik) mengalunkan permainan _bossanova _yang lembut tapi berkelas. Menjadi pengisi _live music_ yang dijadwalkan bermain setiap akhir pekan.

Panggung lingkaran di tengah restoran Prancis milik Neji, menjadi singgah sana mereka saat mendendangkan lagu-lagu _jazz_ klasik.

Dari balik _counter _bar yang panjang, Neji berdiri menyamping. Menghadap ke arah panggung dimana ada teman SMAnya yang bermain piano dengan indah. Dia tersenyum puas, tidak salah mengundang mereka bertiga sebagai pengisi _live music _malam sabtu ini.

Perhatiannya beralih ketika salah satu pelayannya menyambut kedatangan pelanggan tetap yang enam bulan ini menjadikan restoran milik Neji berada di _list_ tempat yang harus didatanginya pada akhir pekan.

Itachi. Neji melepas senyum ramah kepada cowok, yang malam itu badan tegap dan tingginya dibalut dengan setelan jas abu-abu _misty_ dan diserasikan dengan dasi hitam. Sehitam matanya. Kemudian ada seorang cowok yang gaya berpakaiannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Itachi. Teman kerjanya mungkin, tebak Neji. Oh. Dan cowok muda yang berjalan tidak begitu jauh di belakang Itachi.

Sasuke, adik Itachi, kalau Neji tidak salah ingat. Bagaimana Neji bisa tahu kalau dia adalah adik Itachi? _Well_—Itachi pernah bercerita perihal dia punya seorang adik laki-laki yang telah tiga tahun ini menimba ilmu di tanah Britania Raya. Inggris. Saat Neji tidak sengaja melihat sebuah bingkai foto hitam dimana ada Itachi berfoto dengan remaja cowok berpakaian _haori, gi _dan _hakama_ serba hitam, ketika mampir ke rumah Itachi.

Itachi dan temannya memilih duduk di meja persegi dengan empat bangku di samping jendela besar tidak jauh dari pilar. Sedangkan Sasuke, Neji hampir kesulitan mengingat nama _manly_ itu, berjalan mendekati _counter_ panjang barnya. Dia menarik salah satu kursi panjang di depan _counter_.

Karena tiga _barista_ sedang sibuk melayani tamu, dia tidak keberatan turun tangan melayani cowok yang dia tebak umurnya baru menginjak angka dua puluh tahunan itu. Sudah terbiasa.

"_Vodka_? Atau kau ingin yang spesial?" tawar Neji. Dia menyanggahkan bagian atas tubuhnya dengan dua telapak tangan yang ditumpu pada permukaan berkaca _counter _bar.

Mata hitam, yang serupa dengan milik Itachi itu, melirik ke arah Neji. Ah. Benar-benar kakak beradik.

"_Vodka_." Katanya. Bahkan suaranya hampir sama. Hanya saja milik cowok ini lebih tinggi beberapa oktaf dibanding bariton berat milik Itachi. "_Dia_ enggak akan suka mendapati aku pulang dengan keadaan mabuk."

Ketika mengucapkan kata dia, Sasuke mengedikan dagunya ke arah meja kakaknya berada. Neji mengikuti, ah—Itachi.

Alasan kenapa enam bulan ini Itachi sering datang ke rostoran itu hanya mengangguk. Tidak berniat menambahi perkataan Sasuke dengan mengambil salah satu botol _vodka_ yang disimpan di dalam lemari pendingin. _Cordial glass_ ditaruh, untuk kemudian diisi oleh minuman berkadar alkohol sedang. Setengah gelas terisi, Neji mendorong _cordial glass_ tanpa _footed_ itu ke depan tamunya. Berhadapan dengan dua tangan Sasuke yang di lipat di atas _counter_.

"Reyka. Kalau kau tidak ingin terlalu mabuk pulang nanti." Ucap Neji sambil menutup kembali botol vodkanya.

Jemari panjang itu, dan putih tentunya, menyambar _cordial glass_ yang disuguhkan Neji. Ekspresinya berubah masam untuk beberapa detik saat cairan vodka melewati tenggorokannya. Suara berdenting timbul saat bagian bawah gelas beradu dengan permukaan berkaca _counter _panjang.

Neji menawarkan apakah gelas Sasuke mau diisi lagi melalui gestur tubuhnya yang menunjukkan botol _Reyka_. Sasuke menolak, Neji menurut.

Lagu baru dimainkan. Kali ini bertempo agak lebih cepat. Masih tetap mengusung _bassanova_, tentunya.

"Jadi..." Suara Sasuke terdengar, Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Seperti apa hubunganmu dengan _Aniki_?"

_Aniki?_

Kakak maksudnya? Itachi, yang itu.

Neji belum bisa menanggap maskud pertanyaan Sasuke. Hubungan? Err—seperti perteman begitu. Dia agak bingung mendeskripsikan seperti apa hubungannya dengan Itachi. Teman, kalau bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi Neji sadar kata teman tidak cukup untuk mencakup kedekatan dia dengan Itachi.

Lalu sepasang kekasih? Ugh. Senyuman tertahan muncul beberapa detik. Dia tidak mungkin segila itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan... Uhm, kata kekasih.

Menyerah tidak dapat kata yang tepat, Neji memilih_ option_ yang pertama dibanding yang kedua.

"Teman." Dia sendiri agak rancu. Dan Neji sadar Sasuke belum puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan cowok berambut panjang di hadapannya itu.

Bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak mengorek lebih dalam informasi yang belum dia ketahui. Dia mendorong _cordial glass_ mendekati Neji. Perintah tidak langsung agar Neji kembali mengisi gelas kosongnya itu.

Ini vodka yang kedua.

"Itachi. Dia tidak pernah sesumringah ini kalau datang ke suatu tempat. Bahkan ke rumah _Yuugao_."

Ah. Yuugao. Itachi pernah bercerita tentang perempuan satu itu. Perempuan sosialita yang sempat dekat dengannya. Mantan istri. Dia tidak terlalu peduli alasan kenapa Itachi dan _Yuugao_ bercerai, karena Neji memang tidak tertarik dengan hubungan pribadi orang lain. Yang jelas saat ini Itachi _single_, meski menyandang status duda beranak satu.

Neji tidak keberatan. Toh tidak mengurangi penilaiannya kepada Itachi.

Sasuke tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Datar dan... _well_—tidak ada ekspresi lain selain datar itu. Tidak seperti Itachi yang sesekali mengembangkan senyum saat dia berbicara dengan Neji. Mereka berdua benar-benar berbeda.

"_Well_—aku tidak akan ikut campur mengenai seperti apa hubunganmu dengan _Aniki_." Sasuke menahan bibir _cordial glass_nya satu centi mengambang di mulutnya. "Yang jelas, Itachi tidak akan mudah melepaskan apa yang ada di genggaman tangannya."

Nasehat, eh?

"Oh. Dia juga _pencemburu_, sangat. Meski tidak ditunjukkan secara langsung." Sasuke mengimbuhi penuturannya.

Mendengar hal itu, senyum belum luntur di bibir Neji. Dia menuangkan _vodka_ kembali ke dalam gelas Sasuke.

Yang ketiga.

Itachi... pencemburu? Neji ingin tertawa geli saat itu, ingin sekali. Pencemburu dengan Itachi bukanlah dua kata yang cocok bila digabungkan. Seperti tidak Itachi sama sekali.

"Hahaha," tawa Neji terdengar pelan di antara nyanyian merdu si vokalis perempuan. "Terima kasih sudah memberi tahu."

Pembecaraan mereka berdua disela oleh hadirnya Kurenai yang membawa sebuah _note _kecil di tangannya. Dengan sopan Neji beralih kepada _manajer_ restorannya untuk menunjukkan beberapa _wine_ yang sepertinya tertulis di kertas ungu muda itu.

Sasuke masih sempat memperhatikan Neji yang mengambil sebotol _wine_ dari rak tertinggi dengan bantuan tangga pendek. Setelah memberikan _wine _tersebut kepada Kurenai, Neji mengikutinya menuju meja dimana ada sepasang suami-istri berumur yang disapa dengan senyuman teduh cowok _brown coffee _itu.

Sebelum akhirnya dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke isi _cordial glass_ yang menipis. Sekali tengguk, gelas itu kosong lagi.

"Tambah?"

Sasuke berkedip. Memandang perwujudan cowok dengan tinggi badan standar berambut pirang. Menerka apakah memang pirangnya itu warna alami atau buatan. Hal itu membuat dahi Sasuke berkenyit. Matanya biru, dan Sasuke mengambil kemungkinan yang pertama. Mungkin saja dia _blasteran_, huh.

Kemeja putih yang tangannya dilipat sesikut. Dasi kupu-kupu. Dan vest berwarna hitam. Sasuke merutuk karena tidak mendapati adanya _name tag_ di dada cowok itu.

_Blondie and tan. What a sexy man_, huh.

Dia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Terima kasih."

"Oh. Oke." Cowok itu. Pelayan restoran Neji yang berhasil menarik rasa penasaran Sasuke kepada siapa sebenarnya cowok _Jepang-blasteran_ itu.

Pelayan berambut pirang itu menjauh dari hadapan Sasuke. Mendekati sebuah meja dengan geng ibu-ibu penghambur uang suaminya yang melambai ke arah siapa saja pelayan yang ada di situ, dan cowok pirang itu adalah pelayan yang menghampiri meja mereka.

_Hell_—dari banyak pelayan yang ada disini, kenapa orang itu? Sasuke bergerutu dalam hati mengenai sedikit perasaan kecewa yang muncul dihatinya ketika pelayan pirang itu pergi meninggalkan dia sendirian di _counter bar_. Bersama dua perempuan yang tersenyum centil kearahnya.

Beruntung salah seorang dari perempuan itu tidak jadi menghampiri Sasuke, karena Neji keburu kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Sampai mana kita tadi?"

Dia tersenyum. Dan menurut Sasuke, tampang Neji terlihat konyol.

"Oh. Ya. Sampai tentang kakakmu yang pencemburu itu."

Ada dengusan. Ternyata Sasuke bukanlah cowok yang suka berlama-lama berada di luar seperti ini, padahal kebanyakan cowok diusianya lebih senang menghabiskan malam di bar, klub atau cafe-cafe bintang lima. Sekedar bersenang-senang bersama teman.

Nyatanya, Sasuke lebih memilih berselancar di dunia maya dibandingkan harus duduk berjam-jam di tengah kerumunan sebuah tempat hiburan.

"Kami hanya berteman." Neji mengganti minuman beralkohol Sasuke dengan segelas _orange juice_.

Melihat ada kernyitan dan tatapan penuh tanya saat Neji menyodorkan _orange juice_ itu kehadapan Sasuke. Neji menambahi. "Kakakmu yang meminta."

_Damn you, Itachi!_ Sasuke bukan lagi bocah tujuh belas tahun yang dilarang meminum minuman beralkohol. Dia sudah dua puluh tahun, tahun ini. Hukum melegalkan dia meminum apapun yang dia mau. Bahkan racun, sekalipun.

Meski begitu, Sasuke tetap saja menarik gelas yang diberikan Neji.

"Dia salah satu langganan restoran kami. Dan pembicaraan kami selalu cocok." Itu saja. Tidak ada yang hal khusus yang harus disampaikan Neji mengenai hubungan dia dengan Itachi.

Hanya makan malam berdua di ahkir minggu. Sesekali menonton bioskop. Berbincang ringan mengenai perkerjaan berdua. Dan, oh, Neji lupa memasuki kalau dia pernah dua—atau tiga kali, menginap di _condo_ milik Itachi.

Teman. Ya. Mereka berdua hanya berteman.

Tidak ada pernyataan cinta.

_Well_—meski Neji punya perasaan khusus kepada Itachi. Seperti terpukau, hormat, dan atau mengagumi sosok duda beranak satu itu, dia tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari pertemanan mereka. Setidaknya begitu.

Neji memang memiliki orientasi seks yang menyimpang. Dia _gay_, terima kasih. Tapi Itachi tidak. Setahu Neji begitu. Itachi pernah menikah—dengan perempuan, dan mempunyai seorang anak berusia dua tahun.

Neji tidak mungkin mengambil resiko buruk terhadap Itachi dengan mengganti stastus hubungan mereka berdua kejenjang lebih tinggi.

Cukup cinta _one-side_ saja. Dan dia sudah puas.

Sasuke menyadari ada kejanggalan pada senyum yang terpatri di bibir ranum Neji. Senyum itu tidak menunjukkan hal semana mestinya. Namun getir, kecewa, dan... Sedih, mungkin.

"Aku tidak pernah terganggu dengan hubungan _same-sex_." Ucap Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Neji agak terbelalak kaget. "Itu hak _mereka_."

Dia menambahi, "Dan itu juga hakmu. Aku tidak keberatan, karena yang kutebak, sepertinya _aniki _ada perasaan terhadapmu."

_Shit_. Itu tidak mungkin. Neji hanya terkekeh menimpali perkataan Sasuke barusan. "Perasaan? Seperti apa?"

Sasuke berdecak atas ketidak tahuan Neji yang dibuat-buat. "Suka. Cinta. Entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Yang jelas dia tertarik kepadamu."

"Wow. Begitu?"

Lama-lama Sasuke dibuat kesal dengan reaksi yang diberikan Neji. Dia mendelik ke arah Neji yang hanya membalas dengan senyuman—yang masih sama. Seperti mengejek tampang Sasuke saat itu.

Interaksi mereka berdua berhenti, ketika Itachi mendekat. Seorang temannya berdiri sembari merapihkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja restoran. Neji tersenyum ramah untuk Itachi. Dan matanya, Sasuke bersumpah, mata Neji berbinar hanya karena Itachi juga membalas senyuman dia.

_Damn—both of them_. Kenapa tidak saling jujur soal perasaan masing-masing, dan berhenti bersikap kekanakan.

"Telpon Ibu kalau kau ingin pulang. Suruh dia agar mengirim supir untuk mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke mengirim tatapan tajam kepada kakaknya itu, masih tetap duduk di kursi panjangnya. "_Shuddup_." Dan Itachi berhasil membuat adiknya semakin kesal dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum berpaling kepada Neji.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor untuk mengurus beberapa hal." Bariton itu melembut. Berbeda ketika bicara dengan Sasuke, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke ingin muntah. "Aku telpon nanti malam."

_Gheez. What—the hell—with them_?!

Neji melambaikan tangannya ke arah Itachi, sebelum cowok maskulin itu pergi meninggalkan dia dan Sasuke yang merengut. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Hampir setengah sembilan malam. Dan dia belum kembelai ke rumahnya setelah delapan jam di udara.

Menyadari suasana hati Sasuke yang berubah entah karena apa, Neji mendapat ide.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Sasuke menurut, sambil mengurut pelan keningnya. _Fuck_. Efek vodka dan terbang lama mulai terasa. Dia tidak menganjurkan kepada siapapun untuk meminum minuman beralkohol setelah turun dari penerbangan. _Jet lag_ dan _hangover_ yang digabungkan itu tidak keren sama sekali.

Tidak lama, Neji berbalik. Mendekati kabinet yang ada di belakang dia. Menyobek, agak kasar, selembar kertas dan menulis sesuatu. Tidak berapa lama, Neji kembali, dengan selembar kertas di tangannya.

Dia menyodorkan selembar kertas berpotongan tidak rapih itu kepada Sasuke.

Ada nama dan sederet angka. Nomor terlpon.

Neji memberikan penjelasan. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, namanya. Semangatnya memang agak berlebih, tapi dia baik, dan berenerjik. Sepertinya kalian berdua seumuran. " Mengedik ke arah cowok yang dimaksud yang sedang mengelap meja.

Sasuke mengkerjap. Cowok itu, pelayan berambut pirang itu bernama Naruto. _Hell, yeah_. Dia bisa berfantasi dengan nama itu.

"Dan kulihat dia tipemu."

_What the—_dari mana Neji tahu hal itu.

"Dari reaksimu saat berbicara dengan Naruto," Neji melipat kedua tangannya ketika menyeringai kepada Sasuke yang panik menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Dia buru-buru melipat kertas itu menjadi dua, dan segera menyimpan di dalam saku blazernya.

Demi apapun. Sasuke _submisif_. Neji bisa tebak begitu, karena dia juga _submisif_. Orang yang memegang peran sebagai penerima dalam suatu hubungan _same-sex_. Ada _insting _Neji yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke juga memegang peranan itu, hanya dengan melihat gelagat aneh saat Naruto berbicara dengannya.

_So,_

"Tidak usah berterima kasih." Sindir Neji ketika menyadari Sasuke tidak akan mengatakan hal itu. Tergambar dari dua alisnya yang menaut.

Sasuke menyambar _travel bag_ berukuran sedang yang hampir satu jam ini tergeletak di kaki kursi, untuk dilupakan beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari sana.

"Sampaikan salamku kepada kakakmu." Adalah perkataan terakhir yang Sasuke dengar dari Neji sebelum dia berjalan menjauh dari _bar _itu.

Berpapasan secara tidak sengaja dengan Naruto yang menyengir lebar sambil mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Sasuke. _Hell_. Dia benci Naruto, dan senyuman dungunya itu. Sebab jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan hanya karena cengiran konyol dari cowok pirang ini.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Somehow in the same place, love at first sight between them grows.**_**..**

* * *

.

.

.

Pairing—kayaknya enggak ada(?).

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: AU. Standard Applied. ItaNeji—NejiSasu/slight (friendship and brothership)—NaruSasu, maybe in the last part.

a/n: Ah. Karakternya ga OOC, kan? Maksudku, ya melambai, dalam tanda kutib, ya melambai. Agak mendayu, cowok melambai, alias sedikit bencis, kan?

Agak khawatir pas nulis fic ini. Takutnya baik Neji maupun Sasukenya terlalu lebai. Meski enggak IC, sih.

Kali ini fic absurd yang menceritakan hal enggak jelas tanpa pairing pasti di dalamnya. Well—Cuma curhatan gajebo, soal Neji dan... Itachi, mungkin. Bingung sendiri mau masukin fic ini dengan pairing siapa. ItaNeji, yeah—fic ini memang melatar belakangi kisah asmara(?) ItaNeji. Tapi sepertinya cuma ada beberapa part mereka berdua doang. Kebanyakan obrolan enggak berarah NejiSasu.

Amannya, yang dimasukin ke pair Neji—siapapun, genrenya juga lebih ke _brothership_/ familly_. _Di bagian belakang saya nyelepin adegan NaruSasu, beberapa kalimat doang sih. Tapi, ya enggak papalah.

Siapa tahu mereka jadi _main-pairing_ di sequel ketiga. Siapa tahu, kan? Enggak janji lho. Bahahaha XD. Kayaknya bagus juga bikin fic dengan pair NaruSasu—ItaNejiSasu. _Hell_, sound cool, yeah?!

Akhir kata_,_ makasih buat yang udah baca and riview di **Pinot Noir**, kemudian mampir ke sequel absurd ini.

Buubaayyy~~

* * *

**Sign out, **

**Mikankecil.**


End file.
